Since the past, an optical module has been used in optical communication using optical fibers, the optical module including a light-emitting element such as a surface light-emitting laser (for example, a vertical cavity surface emitting laser [VCSEL]).
In this type of optical module, an optical module component referred to as an optical receptacle is used. The optical receptacle is used in optical transmission via optical fiber by light that includes communication information and has been emitted from the light-emitting element being coupled with an end face of the optical fiber.
In addition, since the past, various proposals have been made regarding the optical module to monitor the light (intensity and amount of light) emitted from the light-emitting element, for the purpose of stabilizing output characteristics of the light-emitting element against temperature changes and adjusting optical output.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes an invention that is a lens array in which a reflective/transmissive layer is disposed within a recessing section of a lens array main body. The reflective/transmissive layer divides light from a light-emitting element into coupling light to be coupled with an optical fiber and monitor light.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-133807